Doomed
by cutwithoutmercy
Summary: This is a story I came up with listening to depressing music. I don't intend on continuing it so feel free to write your own sequel.


A/N: This is a rather depressing fic so if you don't like stuff like that please leave now. I would like to thank Tech-Man for beta reading because my mind is really messed up so stuff that makes sense to me makes no sense to anyone else. Enjoy the depressing story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doomed…

Danny and Sam flew under the starry sky, both thinking of the other. Sam admired how much more muscular Danny had become thanks to ghost fighting. Danny couldn't stop thinking about how well Sam had filled out.

"Do I get flown home after a long night of ghost hunting? NO!" Tucker was angry to say the least.

"When will those two get over themselves and admit they love each other?" He continued his walk home, muttering every curse he could think of towards the 'lovebirds'.

(Sam's House)

"Thanks for the ride home, Danny" Sam said which made Danny start blushing.

"It was nothing… I just know you love to fly, is all…" Danny said as Sam leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed bright enough they could easily be seen from down the street.

"Goodbye Danny" Sam said as she walked into her house, waving goodbye.

"Bye Sam…" Danny mumbled, dumbfounded staring at the spot where Sam had been standing.

'I really need to tell her…' He changed into Phantom. 'Now or never…'

He flew up to Sam's window and tapped on the glass, startling the Goth.

She opened the window. "Yeah what do you need?" Danny stood, butterflies fluttering about in his stomach completely nervous about what he was going to say.

"Um…Sam, there's something I want to talk about." He said floating in through her window.

"What is it? Danny?" Sam was worried about the nervous look he had on his face

"Sam, I…I lo…" He was interrupted as his ghost sense went off.

"Danny you need to go." Sam said a sad look crossing he face at the interruption

"Not until I tell you." Danny took a deep breath. "Sam, I love you. I don't know when it happened but I'll understand if you want me to leave."

Sam's face was the picture of shock. Danny's face fell.

"Oh…Okay, I'll leave…" Danny started to float back out.

"Danny, I love you too." Danny turned in shock to look at the girl he loved.

"Really?" Sam only nodded.

Danny landed and pulled Sam into a hug. She looked up at him, staring into his gently glowing green eyes.

"Kiss me?" Sam asked. Danny answered by leaning forward and pulling her into a gentle kiss. When he pulled back Sam whimpered slightly.

"Does that answer your question?" Danny smirked looking down at her. Sam slapped his chest gently before kissing him again. She pulled back to look at him again.

"Yes… Now kiss me or I'll just have to be angry with you…" Danny chuckled softly and started kissing her, each kiss more passionately than the last.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(One week later)

Sam and Danny had been going out for a week now and Tucker felt almost like a third wheel.

Currently the couple was sitting on Danny's bed, making out.

The make out session was interrupted by the general alarm blaring in their ears.

"What the hell?" Sam broke the kiss, looking at the klaxon on the ceiling.

"General alarm, let's go see what's wrong." Danny stood and headed down stairs, still holding hands with Sam.

"Danny! Hundreds of ghosts are trying to come into our world!" His mom yelled from the lab.

"What!" Without thinking he changed right in front of his parents and started fighting.

"Why are there so many!" Even Sam was fighting now, trying to repel all the ghosts coming through.

They finally managed to clear the lab but dents were showing in the metal door on the ghost portal.

"Open the door." Maddie and Jack just stared as Sam opened the door to the ghost zone revealing thousands of ghosts. Danny stepped forward, blasting the ghosts as fast as they popped up.

He was stopped by a hand on his arm. "I'll be back Sam. I promise." She let go and watched him stride into hell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two weeks later)

Danny had finally blasted the last of the ghosts.

'If I hadn't been this strong I never would have made it…' He heaved a sigh of relief before turning back to the portal.

"Where are you going Danny?" Danny froze at the sound of that voice, the voice of Dan Phantom.

"I'm more powerful than you, so go away…" Danny started walking again.

"You were Danny. The other ghosts drained your strength. Now I'm here to finish you off." Dan gave off a cold laugh while he floated to the ground.

"We'll see who's stronger!" Both of them inhaled and unleashed their ghostly wails at the other.

The wails met and created a place of pure destruction. They were evenly matched, neither gaining the upper hand.

'I'm sorry Sam. I can't escape this hell.' He cried silent tears for the loss of his chance with the girl he loved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Danny Fenton, who tragically lost his life while fighting an invasion of ghosts. May we always remember his selfless deed for sacrificing himself to save everyone, even those who scorned him."

Everyone in Amity Park was in attendance, crying, thanking God that it wasn't them. Only one was wishing it was her, Sam Manson. She cried unabated, no longer afraid to show her true feelings for the lost young man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that is how Danny Phantom, the only ghost-human hybrid became doomed to be the guardian of the portal. He left everything behind so that humans and ghosts could no longer fight." Clockwork looked at the kids of the ghosts Danny had fought.

"It is said that somewhere in the Ghost Zone, Danny and his evil half still battle, eternally using their ghostly wails, each trying to overcome the other. Some," Clock work looked at the watchers pointedly "Believe that they will fight for all eternity, never knowing what it is like to go back to their normal lives."

"What do you believe Clockwork?" Lunchbox asked from her seat on the floor.

"Me?" Clockwork looked around at his audience. "I believe that Danny will defeat Dan and return to the one he loves." He leaned in closer to the kids. "But only with a little ghostly help." He winked at them before straightening back up.

"Go back to your parents and tell them my story. Exactly as I told it to you, including the little bit at the end." Clockwork waved goodbye to the children. "Goodbye and good luck!" He chuckled to himself, receiving an odd look from the Watchers. "Are you just going to stand there?"

The Watchers simply shook their heads and disappeared.

"Good luck, Danny Phantom. I can only hope that my message is clear enough to those ghosts…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review… I don't like writing stories like this but it wouldn't go away. The ending may seem a little odd but I had to give some hope. Hope you liked it.


End file.
